Sleepless Dreams
by Otherthanbug
Summary: Lili Zwingli has a hard time trying to sleep and she recollects a memory of her mother. Based off of the Tumblr prompt;There is an old tale that says that soul mates are mentally connected since birth. When one is awake, the other lies awake as well. So the next time you can't sleep at night remember, someone out there is awake with you. Written by Hailey.


The dark room surrounded Lili with a chilling embrace. Crickets outside could be heard through the partly open window. Her brother Vash had told her to keep her window closed in case anyone tried to sneak in, but he was an irrational over protective brother anyways. No one was going to sneak in through a second story window, fifteen feet off of the ground. Not to mention no one would be stupid enough to with their extensive security system set in place by her dear brother. They would be greeted with a rifle to the face before they could step over the garden fence.

Lili sat awake in her bed, the covers pulled up around her waist as her back was pushed up against the backboard. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. This was the fourth night in a row that she couldn't catch a wink of sleep.

She had tried to keep her eyes clamped shut and see if this would eventually send her into a much needed sleep but no such luck was graced to her. She had also tried to count the little sheep in her mind, or just fiddle with her thumbs. She tried to read herself to sleep, or to strip off her blankets. Then here she was. Out of ideas and eyes still wide open.

Lili had thought of waking her brother and seeing if he could help, but she didn't want to hear more of his rants on the expense of cheese. She could go and make some warm milk, or maybe just a midnight snack, but she didn't feel like walking down the halls of their large home, alone, in the dark. Ever since their parents died that's all that she felt, alone.

Yes, of course she did have her much needed time spent with Ms. Elizaveta. Or even sometimes she would take the afternoon off and bake with Ludwig until his brother Gilbert came home drunk, or her brother would force her back home before something 'happened' to her. At one point Lili was taking piano lessons from Mr. Roderich but that came to an end. Apparently he is not on good terms with Vash.

Lili smiled to herself and reached up to touch her short blonde hair. Though her brother could be annoying and very irrational at times, as many siblings are, Lili was very fond of hers. When he wasn't chasing off anyone of the male gender that stepped into a mile radius of her, Vash was very sweet, kind, and caring. He may not be the best with his emotions but he is the most amazing, sweet, and caring big brother she could ask for. And she couldn't imagine anyone taking care of her better. Except of course their parents.

Back before their parents died, Mrs. Zwingli would tell her children stories that were told to her back home in Switzerland. Out of the many that were said Lili could still remember her favorite;

 _Mrs. Zwingli sat in the living room chair reading a thick novel. Her quiet word gazing was provoked when she heard the shuffling of feet from the stairway towards her left. She lowered her book to see her shivering five year old daughter huddled at the foot of the stairs with a blanket and a stuffed bear._

 _The woman sat up straight and motioned with her hand for the child to come forward. Once she was on her lap she pulled the girl's hair back and started to braid it, knowing that the motion calms her down. "Now Lili, what are you doing out of bed darling." she asked once the girl stopped shaking. Lili turned as much as she could to face her mother and replied with, "I had a nightmare. I kept calling for you but I was all alone and nobody could help me."_

 _Mrs. Zwingli smiled at her baby girl, "what if I tell you a story. Would that make you feel better?" she asked. "Yes! Your stories are the best!" She chuckled at her child's enthusiasm._

" _Long ago in a village far away in a place called-" "Switzerland!" Lili interrupted, " your stories always take place in Switzerland." Mrs. Zwingli nodded, " In Switzerland there was a young boy who found that no matter what he did he could not fall asleep. He tried, and he tried to rest his tired eyes but he could not just fall asleep._

 _This happened for years on end. All of the way until the boy had grown into an adult. He went to the village elders, to doctors, and his family but none could help him. He began to travel all around Europe to find some kind of cure for his predicament. No one could help him, not until he was about to come home._

 _His final stop was in the small nation of Liechtenstein. Where he found a young woman who had the same problem. For the longest time the boy turned man thought that he was alone, but the truth is he never was. We all are never alone._

 _They say that soul mates are mentally connected since birth. When one is awake, the other lies awake as well. So the next time you can't sleep at night remember, someone out there is awake with you_ _ **.**_ " _Mrs. Zwingli finished the story and gave her daughter a kiss on the head._

" _Is that why you stay awake all night until Vati comes home from work?" Lili asked. "Yes." her mother answered. "Now my little darling head back to bed before he gets home." She said, and her little girl picked up her bedding and headed back up the stairs, knowing that she would never be alone._

Lili smiled at the memory of her mother. Silent tears rolled down her face before she could stop them. She hadn't been lonelier since her parents died, but looking out her window towards the star twinkling sky. Lili knew that her soulmate was out there somewhere and while she was awake, asleep, and even if no one was around, she would never be alone.

 **(This is my first hetalia fanfiction I had every posted and I'm surprisingly proud of it. I brought this over from my wattpad because I felt like it needed a few adjustments and the most popular thing on there is the PJO crack fic I started writing a year ago. I am not very proud of any of the really old stuff I have one there but there are a couple I feel proud of that I am going to repost here. Plus all of the things I have in my drafts I need to work on. Stay posted! -Hailey )**


End file.
